


A Wife's Plan

by MysticMedusa



Series: Wife!Tony [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff and Crack, Multi, queen tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: 70 years of being assassin pretty much prepares you for anything. Kidnapped to an alien world with a crossdressing man as queen of the gods? Not even that weird when you've been brain washed and spent most of your life as a popsicle with a metal arm





	A Wife's Plan

 

Bucky didn’t know what was going on when he opened his eyes. He knew something was off though. He recalled several things as he pushed himself into a seated position and rubbed his eyes. He fell from the train, Steve had been screaming his name, Hydra found him, brain washed him, he’d killed so many people, and now he was in some strange place no longer under Hydra’s control.

“Well handsome I knew you’d look sexy as hell first thing waking up but damn.”

He looked to the side where there was a doe eyed man wearing a red and gold dress that looked oddly nice on him. Huh, strange things to wake up to but he was Bucky Barnes and if someone wanted to flirt they didn’t know what they were in for.

“Damn, Heaven must be missing an angel.”

The man grinned bright and happy.

“Oh my god I knew there was a reason I wanted to save your perfectly sculpted ass. My name’s Tony, I had my husband get you away from Hydra and bring you to Asgard. It’s basically space Viking home world, I’m the current queen. I would ask you to kneel but I’m not sure yet if I can handle the sight of you on your knees before me.” Tony said offering a wink to Bucky who actually blushed.

“Well when you and your husband decide you want me on my knees just say so. Sounds like I owe you both and I always repay my debts.” He practically purred at the man who blushed such a beautiful shade of red.

“Oh yes, Loki-doki is going to love you. So sexy Robocop, want to wash the stink of Hydra off of you and get ready to meet everyone? I have just the perfect outfit for you to wear.”

Bucky let the crossdressing handsome queen push him into a bathroom unlike anything he’d seen. The place looked like king Midas had come through and just couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Bucky stripped from the uniform Hydra had given him happy to be out of it. He noticed Tony was watching him and was happy to put on a show for him as he slowly removed each piece of clothing. Eventually Tony turned away his eyes wide and face looking more like a tomato. Bucky laughed feeling like for the first time in seven decades he won something.

When he was done bathing he felt refreshed and ready to face the world again. Even though it wasn’t the world he knew he stepped out of the bathroom to see Tony grinning happily and eager.

“Why do I get the feeling I might not like what you have waiting for me?”

“How rude, I’m waiting for you and so is my husband and we’re both delightful people. But I do have clothes for you and I think they will just make you look irresistible.”

Said clothing turned out to be a dress very much like Tony’s only his was black and silver. He shrugged and put on the dress that was in his size, huh it felt oddly comfortable.

“Now let me do your hair, we need you to be as sexy as I am.”

His hair was pulled into a bun and tied with a black bow with silver sparkles. He felt oddly pretty and surprisingly happy with this. He was allowed his boots seeing as he didn’t want to see what kind of shoes Tony had prepared for him. As they walked he noticed the guards (all wearing gold) staring at them. Many of them looking like they wanted to bend them over right there.

“Oh swear wife of mine, how your beauty makes me want to swoon in a way unfitting of a prince.”

“Damn right Lo-lo but don’t you dare ignore Bucky-boo.”

Bucky stared at the raven haired man that turned a playful smirk his way.

“Oh I did not intend to ignore him, I was simply uncertain I could stare at his beauty head on without becoming blinded by being unworthy of such a sight.”

Bucky blushed at that before he flirted back just as much.

“So aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?”

Tony grinned and Loki looked amused.

“Oh you are charming. So pretty and delightful, I fear in comparison I’m greatly outmatched.”

Tony had intended for this to be a little competition between him and Loki but with how easily Bucky matched them for words he might just want more.

“So Buckaroo, want to join us?”

Bucky looked at him with a raised brow.

“Join you in a threesome or…?”

“Well threesome yes later but I meant godhood.”

Bucky didn’t even hesitate before he shrugged.

“Sure why not, I’ve been a soldier, a sniper, and an assassin already. Can’t hurt to have god on my resume.”

Tony squealed in excitement.

“How can you be so perfect?”

“Can’t really tell you, especially when I’ve seen you two and don’t think perfect can describe anyone but you guys.”

Tony wanted to kiss the mortal but Loki beat him to it.

“We’re keeping you.” Loki decided and heard no arguments with the claim.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think Bucky should be the god of :D


End file.
